


Three of a Kind

by MostlySane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Most of the other pairing are very minor, Threesome - M/M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlySane/pseuds/MostlySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he and Danny were it. But then LydiaandJackson become Lydia and Jackson, and Stiles starts to wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself guys, I'm on a writing kick! I don't even know what is happening anymore! Anyways, please enjoy this, as there is not nearly enough of any of the permutations of this threesome on the net!
> 
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine, but this fic is. Please do not sue me or copy this without my permission.

It all started when Lydia and Jackson broke up. It was about as friendly a break-up as could be, but Jackson was still pretty messed up about it, so I didn't begrudge him Danny's time. After, he and Jackson have been friends long before we started dating.  
...Okay, so maybe The Break-Up of The Year wasn't the beginning of all this. Maybe, that was when Danny and I decided to go on a date.  
It wasn't like we had suddenly realized we were head over heels for each other or anything like that; it was actually pretty straightforward. I wanted to find out if I was attractive to and could be attracted to gay guys. Danny wanted me to stop pestering him.  
So, we decided to settle it with a date, during which we both would try our best to forget our past history and just see if there was any kind of spark. We never actually thought of what would happen if there was, thought it was not that we automatically friend-zoned each other. We just...weren't thinking. And, for two guys as smart as Danny and I are, that was a strangely obvious oversight.  
Anyway, the date was, well, awesome. I though that it might have been awkward, at least at first, but Danny started us talking about our chem homework, and we continued from there. We had so much in common, but enough not, so we could both introduce each other to new things, as well as argue good-naturedly over our differences.  
We talked about the genius of Joss Whedon, the possibilities J.J Abrams might bring into the world of Star Wars, and the far superiority of Kirk to Picard. We gobbled down pizza like the two teenagers we were, and slurped down enough soda for a bathroom break for both of us.  
We played arcade games for three hours afterwards, Danny smoothly jimmying the machines to allow us to play and actually win. And then, when it was 11 o'clock in the evening, and we figured we should finally head home, he played one of those prize picking games, and nabbed me a plushy stuffed puppy with a bandanna a cute cowboy hat.  
I may or may not still have that puppy on my bed. Really.  
So, that was our first date, the first of many. On our second one, we had Mexican, and went out to see The Hobbit, which was as awesome as we had both suspected, and neither of us made fun of our respective Bilbo and Thorin costumes.  
Our third date found us at the mall, and was kind of an impromptu one, in which we both found ourselves at the mall on a Saturday, running errands, and we decided to do them together, stopping by Hot Topic to buy ourselves matching "I'm with Stupid" shirts. We had pretzels and Blizzards, and we finished up our errands with grins on our faces, and then he dropped the bomb on me. His mom wanted me to come over for Sunday dinner.  
My stomach was where my balls should be, and sweat was already dampening the palms of my hands and the back of my shirt by the time a rang his doorbell.  
Danny's family were obviously wealthy, as evidenced by the gated community they lives in, and I didn't want to make a bad impression. I knew the regency days were over, and his parents were hardly likely to pull some Jane Austen-like stunt, but I was still nervous as hell.  
His parents were gorgeous, dressed impeccably in silk gowns and designer suits, and his little sister, Mallory, had so much expensive make-up on to cover up her zits, I thought her face make-up alone was more than my dad made in a year. Not for the first time, I wondered why Danny went to a public school.  
But anyway, however imperious they may have seemed, his family was actually really awesome. His dad had actually cooked the extremely delicious dinner that we ate, though it was served by a butler, and his mom was kind, if a bit dreamy. The one who really stole the show was Mallory, however.  
She started the evening off by blurting to me that she had Tourette's, so I needn't freak out. I was impressed, and, due to a researching kick I had gone on in seventh grade, I was pretty informed on the malady.  
But Mallory didn't let it hold her down, twitching only a little every now and then, and cursing even less. She loved comics, and was able to hold her own in the Star Wars trivia game Danny and I started up half-way through dessert.  
Afterwards, Danny took me up to his room, thankfully with only one shout of "Keep the door open!" from Mallory. I couldn't help blushing at that. So far, Danny and I hadn't really even kissed.  
It wasn't that I wasn't physically attracted to Danny. I was. I so totally was. I mean, my boyfriend was smokin'! But, I was shy, for about the first time in my whole damn life, so I dumbly stared at the floor and fiddled with my shirt.  
It took Danny heaving a sigh and pushing be back against the door for me to look him in his eyes. He smiled gently at me.  
"C'mere," was all he said, before pulling me forward by his hand at the back of my neck, and pressing his lips ever so lightly onto mine.  
That was all we did that night, and I left his house with my face still red and my pants uncomfortably tight.  
And that was about as far as Danny and I went before The Giant Break-Up of Doom happened. So, again, before I'm made out as the bad guy, I wanna clear it up and say, I did not begrudge Jackson the support of his best friend.  
But, on the day I came to Danny's early, I really, really did begrudge him the steamy kiss he planted on my boyfriend's lips...


End file.
